Michael Myers (Halloween)
Michael Audrey Myers is the main character in the ''Halloween'' franchise. As a child he was a psychopath and was sent to a mental institute after murdering his older sister. After almost 15 years of captivity, Myers broke out of the asylum and, for almost 20 years, tried to kill his younger sister Laurie Strode. 10 years after he was missing after he shot by the police, he tried to kill teenager, Lauren Prescott. Biography Childhood Michael Audrey Myers was born on 19th October, 1957.Halloween He had an older sister named Judith and a younger sister. The family resided in a two-story house at 45 Lampkin Lane in the surburban town of Haddonfield, Illinois.Halloween II 1963: The Night It began On October 31, 1963, a six-year old Michael-dressed as a clown for Halloween-watched his sister and her boyfriend kissing, before going upstairs to have sex. Taking a knife out of the kitchen drawer and waiting for Judith's boyfriend to leave, Michael then snuck up the stairs and repeatedly stabbed his sister to death. After watching her die, he left the house only to be discovered by his astonished parents, who had just returned home. Michael was sent to Smith's Grove Warren County Sanitarium for his crime, where he would remain until his twenty-first birthday until he could be tried as an adult. At Smith's Grove, Michael received psychiatric treatment from Doctor Sam Loomis. Upon spending time with the boy, Loomis concluded that it was a hopeless case that Michael Myers had no humanity left. He pleaded his case that Myers be moved to a more secure facility, but his superiors refused to listen and ordered that he remain in the "adequate" Smith's Grove.Halloween (extended television version) In 1965, Michael's parents were killed in a car accident, and his little sister was adopted by the Strode family, who renamed her Laurie. The Strodes brought Laurie to visit Michael at Smith's Grove on at least one occasion when she was still a little girl. 1978 On October 30th, 1978, Michael Myers destroyed his room at Smith's Grove and carved the word "sister" on his door before breaking out. He also released the other patients from their rooms. At the same time, Dr. Loomis and Nurse Marion Chambers were arriving at the facility to transer Myers for his court hearing. Noticing the patients roaming around outside the hospital, Loomis got out the car to investigate as Michael attacked Marion and sped away in their station wagon. As he drove across Illinois, Michael stopped to murder a truck driver to steal his boiler suit. Travelling to Haddonfield, Michael returned to his childhood home. The next day on Halloween, a teenaged Laurie Strode dropped off a key at the Myers house for her realtor father, and was immediately recognised by her brother. Michael proceeded to stalk her and her friends Annie and Lynda throughout the afternoon. He also stole Judith's gravestone from the local cemetery, and broke into Nicol's Hardware to aquire knives, rope, and a white Halloween mask. Meanwhile, Dr. Loomis had followed Michael to Haddonfield and warned town sheriff Leigh Brackett of the danger he posed. That night, as Laurie and Annie were babysitting across the street from each other, Michael watched them from the shadows. He murdered Annie first, strangling her in her car as she left to meet her boyfriend, before slitting her throat. Later, Lynda and her boyfriend Bob showed up, only to fall victim to Michael as well. Worried about her missing friends, Laurie crossed the street to investigate, only to find Annie's body arranged under Judith Myers' gravestone, and Lynda and Bob hidden in the closets. Michael lunged at his sister, catching her on the arm with his knife, and she ran for help. Michael followed her across the street, and Laurie was forced to stab him with both a knitting needle and his own knife. As Michael rose from apparent death to resume his attack on Laurie, Dr. Loomis appeared and shot him six times, causing him to fall off the balcony. When Loomis went to check the body, Michael had vanished. The injured Michael fled into the back alleys of Haddonfield. He killed teenager Alice Martin before breaking into the elementary school and scrawling "Samhain" onto the chalkboard in blood. As news of the murders spread, chaos erupted in Haddonfield, with citizens rioting and teenager Ben Tramer being killed in the confusion. Learning Laurie's location from a news report, Michael resumed his search for her at Haddonfield Memorial Hosptial, where she had been taken for her shoulder wound. Michael systematically murdered Laurie's protectors at the hosptial, including a security guard, paramedic, doctor, and four nurses. Meanwhile, Dr. Loomis, who was continuing his search for Myers with the help of the Haddonfield police, was told by Marion Chambers of Michael's sibling connection to Laurie Strode. Loomis, realizing why Michael had come home, tracked him down to the hospital and saved Laurie's life a second time. Loomis and Laurie worked together to cause an explosion in the hospital operating room, which engulfled both Loomis and Michael. Alternate versions Retcons and reboots in the series have resulted in there in being several Halloween timelines, each with their own version of Michael Myers. These alternate versions have conflicting biographies. * Michael Myers (4 - 6 timeline) — Appears in the first two movies as well as Halloween 4, 5, and 6. In this timeline, Laurie Strode dies in an accident and Michael begins stalking her daughter, Jamie Lloyd, instead. It is revealed in Halloween 4 that he survived the fire from Halloween II (as did Dr. Loomis, though he isn't in a coma like Michael) but Michael snaps out of his comatose state upon hearing that Laurie has a daughter. While stalking Jamie, Michael is eventually shot multiple times by the new sheriff, Ben Meeker, and his troops, causing him to fall down an abandoned mine shaft. :In Halloween 5, it's revealed that Michael escaped the shaft into a river before the troops threw dynamite down the shaft, and remained unconscious at a hermit's home until the following Halloween, in which Michael kills the hermit and develops a telepathic connection to Jamie, in which she appears to have a seizure reaction every time he kills. He begins stalking her again, and once again confronts Loomis, who uses Jamie as bait to catch him in a trap where he is captured. Before he can be sent to a high-security vault, however, the mysterious Man in Black breaks in, kills six cops, and sets Michael free. :In Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers, Jamie is impregnated and gives birth to a boy later named Steven. Michael kills her but can't find the baby, which is found by Tommy Doyle, whom Laurie was babysitting during her first encounter with Michael. It is also revealed that Michael's actions stem from the Curse of Thorn, as Dr. Wynn is the Man in Black and leader of the Thorn Cult. The final battle takes place at Smith's Grove, where Michael kills all the doctors in the cult including Wynn (though many fans speculate he may have escaped), before Tommy injects him with corrosive chemical and severely beats him with a metal pole, presumably killing him. However, his mask on the floor and Loomis's offscreen scream at the end imply he may have survived. Halloween 4: The Return of Michael MyersHalloween 5: The Revenge of Michael MyersHalloween: The Curse of Michael Myers It is unknown what happens to him in this case, although the Curse of Thorn may have slowly worn off with Wynn's death causing him to die of his injuries. If it didn't wear off and he still survived, then his fate in the 4/5/6 timeline remains unknown. * Michael Myers (H20 timeline) — Appears in the first two movies as well as Halloween H20, Resurrection, and Devil's Due Publishing's ''Halloween'' comic book series. In this timeline, Laurie Strode only fakes her death and Michael comes after her again twenty years later. This Michael is not cursed by Thorn, and his actions are more psychological in nature. In H20, he appears to be decapitated by Laurie, but it is really a paramedic he forced to dress like him. He finally kills Laurie in Resurrection, and is electrocuted at the end, but survives. His fate remains unknown, as they started making remakes from here. Halloween H20: Twenty Years LaterHalloween: Resurrection * Michael Myers (remake timeline) — Appears in the ''Halloween'' remake. An adaptation of the events in Halloween and Halloween II, this Michael's actions are explained as partially the result of an abusive childhood.Halloween Abilities Michael Myers seemed to contain superhuman strength, having been able to lift a tombstone out of the ground (seen in Halloween) and also seemed to withstand critical injuries that would normally result in death. References External links * Michael Myers at Wikipedia * Michael Myers at IMDb * Halloween Movies * Halloween Comics Myers, Michael Myers, Michael Category:Michael Myers Category:The Myers family